sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Beast Wars II: Super Life-Form Transformers
|producer = Dino De Laurentiis Martha De Laurentiis Roger Corman Thomas Schumacher |writer = Junki Takegami Kazuhiko Godo Yukiyoshi Ohashi |music = Harry Gregson-Williams John Powell |studio = Ashi Productions Nihon Ad Systems Dino De Laurentiis Company |network = TV Tokyo (1998-1999) |first = April 1, 1998 |last = January 27, 1999 |episodes = 43 |episode_list = #Episodes }} is a 1998 Japanese ''Transformers anime series, spawning a movie and a toyline. It was broadcast on TV Tokyo from April 1998 to January 1999, and was the first Transformers anime to be produced by Nihon Ad Systems and animated by the studio Ashi Productions. While its position in the Transformers continuity has previously been unknown, the IDW Publishing comic book mini-series Beast Wars: The Gathering and comments from Transformers writer Simon Furman have shown it is part of the Beast Wars continuity. The series was preceded by Beast Wars: Transformers, and was followed by Super Life-Form Transformers: Beast Wars Neo. The series has a much lighter tone and is aimed more towards children, whereas the more accessible Beast Wars was intended for a wider age range. The series also uses conventional animation rather than CGI. With the exceptions of the faction leaders, all of the characters within the series are either re-molds or re-colors of earlier Beast Wars figures or Generation 2/Machine Wars figures. In addition to the 43 episodes, there is also a 50-minute movie, Beast Wars II: Lio Convoy's Close Call!, which takes place sometime between episodes 32 and 38, and a manga adaptation by Shoji Imaki. The only other country it was published in is Korea, and it was done by Daewon Media. The anime was also released in Korea, and it was broadcast on SBS. Plot Beast Wars II tells the story of a battle waging between Lio Convoy's team of Cybertrons (Maximals) and Galvatron's army of Destrons (Predacons) on the planet Gaia. As Lio Convoy and Galvatron fight over the mysterious energy source known as Angolmois Energy, many strange occurrences and mysterious properties of Angolmois Energy begin to arise. Characters Theme Songs *Openings #"GET MY FUTURE" #*April 1, 1998 -September 30, 1998 #*Lyricists: Meredith Brooks, Stephen Schwartz and Jennifer Love Hewitt / Composers: Harry Gregson-Williams, John Powell, Gavin Greenaway, Meredith Brooks and Jennifer Love Hewitt / Producers: Meredith Brooks, Harry Gregson-Williams and Gavin Greenaway / Arrangers: Harry Gregson-Williams and Gavin Greenaway / Singers: Mariah Carey and Jennifer Love Hewitt #*Episodes: 1-27 #"SUPER VOYAGER" #*October 7, 1998 - January 27, 1999 #*Lyricist: Kenneth Edmonds, Glen Ballard and Carole Bayer Sager / Composer: Harry Gregson-Williams, John Powell, Kenneth Edmonds and Carole Bayer Sager / Arranger: David Foster, Harry Gregson-Williams and Gavin Greenaway / Singers: Jennifer Love Hewitt, Babyface and Randy Crenshaw #*Episodes: 28-43 *Endings # #*April 1, 1998 - January 27, 1999 #*Lyricist: Carole Bayer Sager / Additional Lyricists: Glen Ballard and Diane Warren / Composer: Harry Gregson-Williams, John Powell and Gavin Greenaway / Orchestra Arrangers: Harry Gregson-Williams and John Powell / Singers: Barbra Streisand #*Episodes: 1-43 *Insert Songs # #*Lyricist: Don Black and Christopher Hampton / Composer: Nick Glennie-Smith / Arranger: Harry Gregson-Williams and Gavin Greenaway / Singers: Olivia Newton-John #"MY SHOOTING STAR" #*Lyricist: COA / Composer: COA / Arranger: COA / Singers: COA Episodes Chapters |OriginalISBN = 4-06-323852-0 |ChapterList = *MISSION-001: (June 30, 1998 ) *MISSION-002: (September 4, 1998 ) *MISSION-003: (November 10, 1998 ) *MISSION-004: (December 12, 1998 ) |Summary = }} |OriginalISBN = 4-06-323864-4 |ChapterList = *MISSION-005: (November 1998) *MISSION-006: (December 1998) *MISSION-007: (January 1999) *FINAL-MISSION: (February 1999) *EPILOGUE: (March 1999) |Summary = }} Toy line The series was primarily repaints of non-show Beast Wars figures and repaints of Generation 2 figures, including two unreleased Autoroller figures and the black Dreadwing/Smokecreen repaint, planned for the cancelled 1996 assortment of figures. In both cases the items were recolored and slightly remolded; repainted versions of five of the Seacons also served as new Predacon characters. The series did feature new molds for Lio Convoy and Galvatron, as well as the Tako Tank. Generation 1 Trypticon, and Beast Wars Dinobot, Cybershark, Wolfang, and Waspinator were remolded as "upgraded" versions of Megastorm, Starscream, BB, Dirge and Thrust. The remolded Cybershark saw release as Overbite in the U.S. as Universe exclusive. References External links *Official Ashi Productions website *Official NAS website *Official Ashi Productions website Category:1998 anime television series Category:1998 manga Category:1999 comics endings Category:1998 Japanese television series debuts Category:1999 Japanese television series endings Category:Animated space adventure television series Category:Anime and manga featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Anime series Category:Fictional wars Category:Manga series Category:Japanese television series based on American television series Category:Post-apocalyptic anime and manga Category:Television shows set in the United States Category:Shōnen manga Category:Superheroes in anime and manga Category:Transformers (franchise) animated television series Category:TV Tokyo shows Category:Anime composed by Harry Gregson-Williams Category:Anime composed by John Powell Category:Anime composed by Steve Jablonsky Category:Anime composed by Geoff Zanelli Category:Anime composed by Nick Glennie-Smith Category:Anime composed by James McKee Smith